Tenacious D (album)
Tenacious D is the first album by Tenacious D. The album was released on September 25, 2001 through Epic Records. Tracklist: Main Release: # "Kielbasa" (3:00) # "One Note Song" (1:23) # "Tribute" (4:08) # "Wonderboy" (4:06) # "Hard Fucking" (0:35) # "Fuck Her Gently" (2:03) # "Explosivo" (1:55) # "Dio" (1:41) # "Inward Singing" (2:13) # "Kyle Quit the Band" (1:29) # "The Road" (2:18) # "Cock Pushups" (0:48) # "Lee" (1:02) # "Friendship Test" (1:30) # "Friendship" (1:59) # "Karate Schnitzel" (0:36) # "Karate" (1:05) # "Rock Your Socks" (3:32) # "Drive-Thru" (3:00) # "Double Team" (3:10) # "City Hall/I Believe/Malibu Nights" (9:02) Releases: CD Tenacious D - Selft Titled - US 2001 (EK 85210) FRONT.JPG|2001 - United States Full Album Tenacious D - Selft Titled - US 2001 (EK 86234) EDITED ART - FRONT.jpg|2001 - United States Full Album (Edited Backcover) Tenacious D - Selft Titled - US 2001 (PROMO) FRONT.jpg|2001 - United States - Full Album Promo Tenacious D - Selft Titled - Full Album Edit 2001 (PROMO) DISC.jpg|2001 - United States - Full Album Edit Tenacious D - Selft Titled - Full Album College Edit 2001 (PROMO) FRONT.jpg|2001 - United States - Full Album College Edit Tenacious D - Selft Titled - UK 2001 (PROMO) FRONT.jpg|2002 - UK Full Album Promo Tenacious D - Self Titled - UK 2001 (5077352000) FRONT.jpg|2002 - UK Full Album Tenacious D - The Greatest Band On Earth - Advanced Selections to Rock Your Socks Off - 2001 (SAMP 2421) INSERT.jpg|2002 - Australian Promo Tenacious D - Self Titled - Japan 2001 (EICP 94) FRONT .jpg|2002 - Japan Full Album Tenacious D - Self Titled - Korea 2001 (EK 86234) FRONT.png|2002 - South Korea Full Album Tenacious D - Self Titled - Israel 2001 (507725 2) FRONT.jpg|2002 - Israel Full Album Tenacious D - Self Titled - Thailand 2001 (ET 85210) FRONT.jpg|2002 - Thailand Full Album Cassette Tenacious D - Self Titled - Germany 2009 (88697632572) FRONT 1.jpg|2009 - Germany Full Album Cardboard Re-Issue Development: The songs "Tribute" and "Kyle Quit the Band" were first recorded on the Tenacious Demo release which was produced by the band sometime in the 1990s before they were signed to Epic Records. Also, a skit is performed on the "Kyle Quit the Band" track on the demo, which strongly resembles the skit later released on the album as "Friendship Test". The songs "Kielbasa", "Tribute", "Explosivo", "Kyle Quit the Band", "The Road", "Lee", "Karate" and "Double Team" feature on the Tenacious D TV series, the series being broadcast on HBO between 1997 to 2000. The songs "Wonderboy", "Fuck Her Gently", "Dio", "Friendship", "Rock Your Socks" and "City Hall" were debuted at live concerts in the 1990s. All of the comedic skits on the album, apart from "Friendship Test", and including "I Believe" and "Malibu Nights" were written specially for the album. The album artwork is a parody of The Devil tarot card, which the band have parodied prior to the release of the album on their television series. Recording: The album was recorded in 2001. Footage from the recording can be seen on the documentary, In the Studio, which was released on the The Complete Master Works DVD in late 2003. Additional Writers: * Additional Performers: * Release: General Release: The album was released on September 25th 2001, whilst the band were touring. If the album was bought within a week of its release date, fans could download the bonus track "Jesus Ranch" through the official band website. The recording features a full band, and was originally supposed to be released on the album itself, but didn't make the final cut. Select stores included the D Fun Pak extended play with the album, whilst others sold it separately. Full Album Edit / Full Album College Edit A clean version of the album was released as a promo, not intended for the public, in 2001. This clean version had the whole track mute over the swears, unlike the later clean versions for The Pick of Destiny and Rize of the Fenix albums, where the swears were replaced with funnier words. The promo was produced mainly for record stores and independent or college radio stations. Legacy: * The singles Tribute and Wonderboy were released in 2002. * The album was re-released on vinyl in 2013. Category:Album